


7 Day Week

by roseveare_audio (roseveare)



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare_audio
Summary: [PODFIC] Duke has no memory beyond the last few days and seems to be existing in a life of hard labour he's fairly sure shouldn't be his life, but things aren't all bad -- not since falling in love with the likewise-amnesiac 111, of the blue eyes and compulsively helpful nature.Original fic can be found here





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Day Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452997) by [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare). 



> Been a while since I've done one of these, so I should think I'm a little rusty; nonetheless I'm not going to waste having done a full reading, and it has moments that I'm pleased with, so here it is.

136MB, MP3 format, 1 hour 15 mins

[Download on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?f4d5r2zd7ozn4tf)

[Original text of work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5452997)


End file.
